


Devil With Horns

by EveningAbyss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Aphrodite!Aomine, Fluff, M/M, Mount Olympus, Once I learn how to tag, Porn With Plot, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningAbyss/pseuds/EveningAbyss
Summary: Aomine Daiki the greek god(dess) Aphrodite travels down to the human world to prove to his father Akashi that he is able to live on his own in the human world. It was all suppose to be for the adventure, but there always has to be some love connected to Aphrodite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuskBeforeDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/gifts).



> God, my summaries suck ass. I'm so sorry folks ;;  
> Anyways, Hello! I am a newly found writer who couldn't help but write something about my favorite love muffins. This fic is for DuskBeforeDawn as it is from her Aokaga prompt list on her profile. I've been on on the edge about posting my writing as I am unconfident in it, however, due to my amazing professor at my college I finally got some nerve to. Thank you for the read!

It was only suppose to be out of curiosity. Nothing more, nothing less... so how did it end up like this?

  
Aomine was used to getting hit on by strangers of the human world. His flawless skin, deep ocean blue eyes, and his elegant moves attracted plenty of attention. He was use to shrugging off the attention. He got plenty of it in Mount Olympus by gods that meant more than these merely humans. However, he found himself attracted to a human with hair red as fire and passionate burning rubies for eyes. It was almost weird, the mortal man almost reminded him of his father Akashi. The stranger was dressed in denim pants and a white T-shirt with a leather jacket loosely hugging his body. A cigarette hung from his mouth, smoke filling up the air around him, enhancing the man's complicating aura.

Shaking his head, Aomine looked away from the mortal, he was only here to prove that he could live in the mortal world. That he could live a mortal life without causing havoc for the gods to deal with. Joining a public school was his only option to blend in. If that were not the case he would most definitely be on his way to the Bahamas where he can show off as much skin as he wanted. It was his father's idea to leave him here in Japan, letting Aomine know that he was not allowed to go anywhere until his completion of high school. Aomine rolled his eyes at him, he was an immortal god, he was sure that he was able to do whatever he wanted, but upsetting the almighty Zeus is a terrifying task.

Walking past the mortal man, the god took a deep inhale. His eyes almost rolled in the back of his head.

The redhead smelt of pine deep in the forest mixed with the refreshing scent of the soil after a heavy rain. Having enough with ignoring this god of a man, Aomine stepped in front of him and leaned on the lockers located next to them. Red eyes bored into his own blue irises. Tilting his head against the locker Aomine let a smirk come into play on his face as he showed off the tanned skin of his neck, watching those red eyes trail down. "I'm afraid that I seem to have gotten myself lost," Aomine fluttered his long feminine eyelashes at the man, slurring his words with a deeper tone to get the man to focus on only him. "no one bothered to give me a proper tour of the place." He pouted  
The man reached up and placed the cigarette between his index and middle finger. Taking a deep inhale of the cancer stick, he then removed it from his lips and used the metal surface of the locker to put out the fire while breathing out the smoke. Aomine could swear that the mortal almost looked like a man eating dragon, which only made the sex god lust after him more.

“What’s your schedule?”

The mortal’s voice was deep and husky, soothing Aomine needs temporarily. However, Aomine wasn’t one to embarrass himself. Instead of just handing the human the piece of paper given to him by the school, the bluehead stepped closer than comfort towards the man. His shoulder, making contact with the broad chest of the redhead. The heat bearing off of his skin was extremely comforting and Aomine’s mind wandered off thinking about how it would with skin on skin contact. Aomine would’ve let out a satisfying purr if he wasn’t interrupted by a harsh ringing and the sound of students getting out of their classes. Attention was instantly on them as students began to migrate to their lockers. The redhead cleared his throat, getting Aomine’s attention back on him. “You have the same classes as me, just follow me.” Tossing the cigarette in the trash a couple of feet away, the man turned his broad back and started to walk off. Aomine hadn’t noticed until the sunlight caught the man just right, but the stranger’s ears were covered in metal piercings.

A wide grin broke out on Aomine’s features as he looked at the man with a predatory gaze.

* * *

  
  
Aomine always loved his room in Mount Olympus, the window for a wall view of what would be considered heaven. A rushing waterfall over mountains with soft moss growing over the rocks with the moisture. As a child Aomine always claimed that the river, it led to was his. For his 18th birthday, his father gifted him this waterfall and banned any gods or goddess from using the water. Aomine’s plush bed was directly across from the window allowing the natural light to set a light and peaceful mood to his bedroom. However, this room was dark and lonely, the window only a quarter of the wall size and faced a brick wall of a neighboring apartment complex. Akashi grants Aomine the prize of monthly allowances in Japanese currency to stop him from going to a brothel, which they both know that he would exceed in.

With a heavy sigh, Aomine untucked himself from his comforting duvet and sat up looking directly at his closet. He missed the affection of another, never been one that went for too long without the touch of another.  
Getting dressed in a dark blue and red flannel paired with some black skinny jeans and Jordans, Aomine left his apartment set out to the local bar. It was somewhat breezy, but there has been just enough warmth for him to keep the first two buttons of his shirt popped open and the sleeves rolled up.

It was easy to get into the bar, Aomine’s stunning looks paired with his ever lasting resting bitch face, the bouncer had no chance to let him in.  
Lights were flashing, music loud and bodies pressed up against each other everywhere. Aomine made his way over towards the bar, the oak bark colored counter was a nice touch against the light cream paint on the walls, however, the neon lights conflicted with the pleasant color tones that they were meant to be. The bartender made his way over to Aomine and gave him a once over.

“What can I get you?” Leaning on the counter, the man’s shoulder length blonde hair swayed forward, the mortal flashed him a sly smirk. Aomine acted like he was pondering on the question, paying no mind to whoever just sat next to him. “Hmmm, I want an Old Fashioned.” Aomine sent the bartender a wink.

“So we meet again.”

The smell of pine and rain followed along with smoke hit Aomine’s nose like a bullet. Looking at the male next to him, Aomine let out a smirk

“Must be fate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh I am totally procrastinating on my History assignment. Though writing about these two cuties is way more enjoyable than writing about dead people! Thank you for all of the positive remarks about my writing. I am still a little bit shy and unconfident in it, however, am feeling more comfortable with all of the positive feed back. I am working hard at trying to correct my grammar! My apologies if there is more than a few of mistakes in here. We defiantly see a lot more interaction between the boys in this chapter! As per requested, I am starting to add in some more mortal characters so that goddess Aomine can get more experience on how to be a proper human ^^  
> Please leave any comments on suggestions or what I can do differently below or on my tumblr!

Aomine gave out a sigh of relief, his dark tanned skin soaking up the blazing sun giving him the perfect amount of warmth. Arms behind his head to give him a brace from the hard concrete rooftop that he was currently laying on. He almost felt a little bit upset that he didn’t bring his bag so that he could lay his head on that, but then the image of him having to carry that thing around popped in his head. Yea.. never mind.

His eyes were shut, trying to block out the bright sun. Long, thick eyelashes intertwining with each other as his eyes felt the relief of being in a darker place. His eyes never liked the brightness of the sun, Mount Olympus being surrounded by mountains and above the clouds giving them a few shades darker than the man’s world. However, no matter how beautiful or amazing his home was, he enjoyed being in the man’s world. It was a nice break from the constant active energy of Olympus. There were a lot of people and noises, but it was definitely different than multiple of god's fussing over your every move.

It was nice to get a break from everything.

The god began to doze off into a light sleep, the sun, keeping him comfortable enough to fall asleep in his current position that would be painful to a mortal. However, a shadow loomed over Aomine’s figure. Dark blue eyebrows crinkled together, upper lip twitching into a sneer. Everyone knew not to mess with him while he was taking his naps. Any soul would dare to anger the great Aomine faced harsh punishments. Letting out a low growl, he opened his mouth to let out a nasty remark when he felt a dread creep up on him. He had nearly forgotten where he was, the smell of the stranger all too new to him. Panic began to set in, he didn’t hear the door open, nor did he hear any footsteps come near him. Snapping his blue orbs open, Aomine saw a pale figure with blue hair lighter than his own.

Aomine has heard of stories about the undead walking mankind’s earth, refusing to go to Hades so that their souls can be collected. The figure looming over him defiantly fit the description with these undead people. Pale skin, almost a transparent feel to them, light big eyes, and lastly the ability to walk in-between walks and make no noise.

Horror struck Aomine’s face, eyes wide, thin neat eyebrows raised, and mouth wide open. A sharp scream filled the air as the bluenette crunched into a tight ball. Arms covering his face as if that will protect him from the ghost. Normally Aomine likes to see himself as a warrior that can defeat anything and everything with his trusty katana. However, the stories that Aomine has read on these undead creatures have shown him that a little katana swiping will not defeat these monsters.

The god heard the small creature kneel beside him. It’s pale blue eyes digging into his tainted soul. “Why are you screaming?” It said with a monotone voice. Aomine peered out from under his arms to look at the figure, its blank face honestly scaring him the death. “You keep that up and we’ll get in trouble.” His voice was lightly laced with some irritation. Aomine’s brow twitched, how dare this small creature to try and tell him what to do. Uncurled, Aomine was about to give the light blue haired figure a piece of his mind before the door slammed open, causing him to jolt a small inch due to the previous scare. Darting his eyes to the door, Aomine let out a puff of breath when a livid teacher stormed into what he would like to think of as his space. Can’t a god take a peaceful nap? His eyebrows drew together as a scowl appeared on his face, those pesky wrinkles (that never stayed) formed around his eyebrows. Aomine glared at the small figure next to him as if to say ‘this is all your fault.’

Getting up from his position, he sauntered over to the outraged teacher, moving closer into his space. “Is there a problem, teacher?” Aomine fluttered his eyelashes, trying to hold in his irritated expression. This mortal man smelled of sweat. It was the reason why Aomine was picky about what mortals he tried to seduce, sleeping with humans that smelt almost as clean as the gods was an expectation that he has kept up since turning the ripe age of 16. He’s a few eons now and that rule still stands. “I can make it up later if you would like,” Aomine said huskily into the man’s ear.

The man began stuttering, not knowing how to cope with such a fair skinned young student next to him, promising him a large amount of gutter-minded images. “N-no th-there is nothing wrong here.” He then pushed himself out of Athena’s space and turned away with a blush dusting his cheeks. The god watched the mortal male rush to the door, bumping into the redheaded male that he has his eyes on. As the teacher spouted a loud apology towards the broad man, red orbs locked onto the tan skinned male.

Kagami looked at the bluenette confused, head turning back to the teacher after Aomine sent him a wink.

With a roll of his eyes, Kagami made his way over to Kuroko who seemed to be minding his own business, sitting on the railing of the roof. “The teacher’s didn’t kick you guys out?” Kagami said with a raspy voice indicating that he, in fact, did sleep throughout his previous class. Kuroko sent him a small glare at the information he just pieced together in his head but shook his head. Kagami’s ears perked to the darker blue haired male before Kuroko could actually answer. Aomine was cursing to himself about those ‘damn old hags.’

Aomine looked over to the redhead and the ghost communicating. With a raised eyebrow Aomine was about to bluntly ask if he was what humans called a ghost, but he couldn’t figure out a proper way to ask that question without making him seem different than a human. With a slight shrug, he headed towards the exit to go find some food without having to pay for it. He ended up spending all of his allowance on the world’s best queen mattress… I mean he is a god, after all, he can do whatever he wants.

* * *

 

Aomine ended up coming back to the rooftop hands full with a homemade bento that he managed to steal from a fellow student. The boy was small and fragile, having no chance to Aomine’s fluttering lashes and fake starving. The boy ended up handing him his lunch screaming ‘I’m sorry!’ the whole time. The bluenette was actually quite relieved to find out that no one was paying them much attention, but the rumors about the fragile human seemed to be true. Aomine snickered as he climbed the steps to the rooftop. He would just bully that kid out of his lunches all year, an easy target for him to swallow whole. 

He didn’t expect to open the door and hear the sound of loud laughter. Peeking around the corner, he noticed that it was still just the two sitting there. With a tilt of his head, he continued to watch in secret while stuffing his face with the homemade cooking that he stole. Not even a few seconds later the redhead burst out into another fit of laughter. His sun-kissed hand grabbing onto his stomach, eyes closed with an ear-splitting grin on his face. Aomine’s heart began to beat faster as he stared at the mortal. Ducking back around the corner, Aomine slid down the wall and began shoving more food in his mouth. No, he wasn’t supposed to have feelings in that matter towards a mortal. He likes to piss off, his father, but that would be crossing the line. Zeus would murder him in his sleep, blood-related or not. 

So lost in his thought he didn’t notice Kuroko walk out the door until it clicked and the redhead was squatting in front of him.

“You know, it’s very rude to eavesdrop on conversations.”

Aomine jolted and looked up at Kagami, eyes narrowing as he saw that the broad man was smirking at him. “Tch, who said that I was listening on your stupid ass conversation?” He growled out, scowling at the other. He positioned his body to face on only one side of the man. “If I wanted to listen then I would’ve sat with you and that ghost.” 

“Ghost? I don’t see a ghost.” The male looked at him confused for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter, “That’s Kuroko. So I see that it was you who screamed.” 

Aomine flushed red. He definitely did not want the redhead to hear that scream. Aomine never screamed, he may be seen as a fragile god but he was a strong warrior who could hold up his own. He just didn’t like surprises. Pouting, the tan male looked away from the redhead. “Tch.” His eyebrows drew together with irritation. How could he actually be attracted to this annoying mortal?

“Aww, comon’ don’t be like that. My name is Kagami, yours?”

Aomine was very much going to plan on ignoring Kagami, but his head turned when he heard a click of a lighter and watched the other move to sit next to him, back against the wall. He quickly looked away and puffed out his cheeks in hopes that it would block Kagami’s alluring scent. “Aomine,” he replied reluctantly, trying his best to not look at the other through the corner of his eye.

Kagami took in a long drag, looking at the bluenette out of the corner of his eye. The man was a mystery to him. Joining school so late in the year with no background in Japan. He is the talk of the school. Both girls and boys swooning over his flawless tan skin, graceful moves, beautiful deep ocean blue eyes. He’s attracted quite some attention. Kagami blew out the smoke, letting the nicotine relax him from his tutoring session with Kuroko. He probably wouldn’t need to do them if he paid attention in class, but the teachers bored him beyond belief. 

“You have a phone?” His question definitely got the attention of the taller male sitting next to him. The bluenette seemed to think about it before he nodded his head. “Give it here, I’ll give you my number and text you later. Maybe we can go for coffee tomorrow morning for the weekend starts tomorrow.”

Aomine blinked at the male before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and handed it to the redhead. Coffee? Why couldn’t they just fuck already? Aomine is dying to feel the others skin and have his scent on his bed sheets. He watched closely as the redhead opened his messaging app and sent himself a text off of Aomine’s device. It will be the first number that Aomine has on his phone, he is quite excited about the new possibilities that it can open up for him. If Kagami shows interest in him, he is willing to play that game. Grabbing his phone back from Kagami, he couldn’t help but let their fingers touch. Kagami was warm from them sitting in the sun and it made Aomine’s mind revert to things that he shouldn’t be thinking about in public.

Kagami smirked as he looked at Aomine before standing up, almost as if he knew exactly what was going on in the bluenette’s head.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, text me your address when you get a chance and I’ll pick you up,” Kagami said huskily and sent him a wink.

Aomine blinked slowly, was the mortal hitting on him? And he did nothing about it? Once the male was out of sight, he grabbed his hair and clenched his pearly white teeth together. He was always the one to leave with the other being sexually frustrated.. so why is it the opposite!? 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is EveningAbyss.  
> Any suggestions or questions for the story? Please feel free to ask me on there!  
> Please feel free to leave criticizing comments down below, but please don't go to far.


End file.
